


You’re Not Xiao Zhan

by AWorldOfMyOwnCreation



Series: When They’re Drunk [2]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Drunk Wang Yibo, Lax Boyfriend Xiao Zhan, M/M, Wang Yibo is a Loyal Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWorldOfMyOwnCreation/pseuds/AWorldOfMyOwnCreation
Summary: Yibo wasn’t happy drinking out without his boyfriend.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan | Sean, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Series: When They’re Drunk [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027059
Comments: 11
Kudos: 311





	You’re Not Xiao Zhan

Lay watched in amusement as the younger idol ignored yet another dancer trying to entice him into dancing together. Jackson laughed out loud beside him.

“That’s what?” Jackson asked, gesturing at the dejected dancer, “The eight one tonight?”

Lay knocked back a shot before answering, “I don’t think so. Yibo’s been dancing all night.”

“I’m surprised he’s here.”

Lay raised an eyebrow.

Jackson shrugged. “Maybe it’s just me, but it’s been a while since I’ve seen him at parties.”

“He’s busier now than he was before,” Lay pointed out.

“And he didn’t have Xiao Zhan before,” Jackson added with a smirk. “Speaking of Xiao Zhan, why isn’t he here? I thought he was coming too.”

Lay chuckled. “Yibo said something came up, he’s been sulking about it since he got here.”

“Ah. That’s what all those shots were for.”

“What shots?”

Yibo dropped down on the couch beside them, swiping a shot and knocking it back in one go.

Lay shook his head at the younger man. “The shots you’ve been taking since you got here.”

“I don’t even want to be here!” Yibo grumbled, “I’m supposed to be spending time with Zhan-ge, but that’s not what happened, instead, I’m stuck here drinking with you single people.”

“Hey!”

“The fuck! Why are you here then!?”

“I was perfectly content to wait for him at home, but Zhan-ge told me to go and have fun! He even dropped me off. Who even does that?” Yibo glared at nothing petulantly, much to the amusement of his companions. “Have you _seen_ me? Isn’t he worried that someone will seduce me away?”

Jackson raised an eyebrow, amusement shining in his eyes as he asked, “Will you be seduced?”

“Fuck no.”

Lay and Jackson shared a look before laughing at the affronted look on the younger’s face.

“You know,” Jackson started, “most guys will celebrate when their lover lets them go and have fun, especially in a place like this,” he motioned at the party going on around them.

Yibo scoffed, “It’s not fun for me. Zhan-ge is too lax. He lets me get away with _anything_.” He took another shot.

Jackson looked at him in wonder. “What _have_ you done?”

“Nothing, of course,” Yibo answered easily, “but I’ve made comments about how people attempted to flirt with me and tried to proposition me. He just nodded and said ‘Wang Laoshi is so famous’.”

“Doesn’t that mean he trust you. A lot,” the other commented.

“That’s what he says whenever I complain that he should be more possessive of me.”

“He’s not?” Lay asked, watching the younger take another shot, a bit anxious. “How many shots are you planning on taking?”

“Zhan-ge _is_ possessive and he _does_ get jealous, just, not as much as I want him to.” Yibo completely ignored the last question as he knocked back two shots in quick succession.

Jackson shook his head and moved the shots still on the table away from him. “That’s enough shots for you. You’re drunk, Yibo.”

Yibo stared bleary eyed at him. “I’m not drunk.”

“Yes, yes. You’re not drunk at all,” Lay agreed sarcastically.

The younger frowned, “I’m really not drunk,” he insisted. Seeing the indulgent look on the older men’s face, he glared at them and stood, trying not to wobble as he does. “I’ll show you drunk.”

Both idol watched him as he made his way back to the dance floor, immediately drawing the crowd’s attention with his presence.

“Should we do something?” Jackson watched the younger intently. “He’s really drunk.”

“It’s fine,” Lay assured, eyes on his phone instead of the other. “His boyfriend’s on his way.”

“Are you sure?” Jackson asked, apprehensive, “I don’t think Xiao Zhan’s going to be happy seeing... that.”

That, happens to be Yibo thrusting his hips wildly into the air, eyes closed with his head thrown back.

Lay chuckled, “I forgot, this is your first time partying with Yibo knowing him personally. You know, the first time I saw Yibo again at a party after he started dating Xiao Zhan, I asked him if he would avoid getting wasted since he’s a kept man, he told me that he doesn’t mind getting completely wasted at parties and Xiao Zhan’s fine with it. Yibo doesn’t really let loose unless he’s with someone he trusts, someone both he and Xiao Zhan know because just in case he does get wasted, there’s someone there who can call Xiao Zhan and assure him that he’s fine and having fun.”

Jackson’s brows furrowed. “So... it’s our job to keep him in line?” he shook his head, “I don’t think I want that kind of responsibility.”

“Do you really think _Yibo_ needs to be kept in line.” Lay smirked, motioning for the younger idol to watch said man.

Jackson watched in fascination as Yibo completely ignored people’s attempt to dance with him, moving away from them when they got too close.

“He’s still...”

“Yibo dances with other people when he’s with Xiao Zhan, but ignores them when he’s not, and he doesn’t let anyone he’s not comfortable with get close to him even when he’s drunk.”

Jackson turned to him, eyes wide in disbelief, “He dances like that with other people when his lover is in the room?”

Lay grinned, “Well, not like _that_ , but he does dance with them. Don’t ask me why because I have no idea. Xiao Zhan finds it amusing though. Yibo wasn’t kidding when he said he’s too lax.” His grin widened when he saw a familiar figure making his way to their table. “Speak of the devil.”

Xiao Zhan raised an eyebrow. “Devil? What did I do?” he asked, shaking his head when Jackson offered him a drink. “I’m driving.”

Jackson moved to let the man sit. “We were talking about how lax you are with Yibo.”

The older blinked. “Huh?”

“Yibo’s been sulking,” Lay supplied.

Understanding dawned on Xiao Zhan’s face. “Oh. He’s still on that.”

Jackson grinned. “He wants you to be more possessive and jealous.”

Xiao Zhan rolled his eyes. “As if.” He looked around, brows furrowing, “Where is he?”

Lay also looked around before shrugging, “Maybe he went to the restroom.”

“Speaking of,” Xiao Zhan stood, “I need to use one.”

“I’ll go with you,” Jackson said, following after him.

The two idols made their way through the cluster of people, trying not to linger too long lest someone recognized them and tried to converse with them. When they finally managed to break free, Jackson led the way.

“Who owns this place?” Xiao Zhan asked, walking side by side with the younger.

“A friend of mine. I wanted to throw a party before I fly back to Korea so I cashed in a favor.”

Xiao Zhan turned to him, “Oh? When are you leaving?”

“In—”

The older blinked in surprise and confusion when the younger stopped in his tracks. A mixture of shock, horror, and worry on his face. “Jackson? What—”

Jackson was cursing internally, trying to think of a way for this not to end badly. Right in their line of sight just near the restroom, Yibo was leaning back on a wall with a guy whose face was really, really close to him, it looked like they were kissing. The guy was in the process of wrapping his arms around the younger while Yibo was lifting his own arms, looking like he was about to wrap it around the man’s neck.

“Xiao Zha—”

Whatever the younger was going to say (even though he has no idea _what_ he was going to say) got stuck in his throat when he saw how relaxed the older was. His attention was brought back to the scene in front of them when the other idol’s voice resonated.

“Don’t fucking touch me! You’re not Xiao Zhan!”

“You guys were asking why I’m too lax...” a soft smile tugged on Xiao Zhan’s lips, “that’s why.”

Jackson couldn’t help but watch transfixed as Xiao Zhan strode to where Yibo was, slotting himself smoothly between him and the other guy. A shiver running down his spine when all Xiao Zhan did was raise an eyebrow before the nameless man was scrambling to leave, almost tripping on his feet in his haste.

Xiao Zhan faced the younger male—who still looked annoyed—and tilted his face up to make eye contact. “Yibo.”

Yibo grinned, immediately recognizing the touch and the voice. “Gege!”

Xiao Zhan let out a breath when his boyfriend all but threw himself at him. Wrapping his arms around the other man before they could topple over. “Having fun?” He could hear the pout when he answered.

“No. You weren’t here.”

Xiao Zhan hummed into his neck before drawing back. “I still need to pee.”

Yibo’s pout deepened, but let the man pull away from their hug, following after him like a duckling.

Xiao Zhan was in the middle of washing his hands when he realized that Jackson must have left them alone.

“Gege...”

Xiao Zhan—ignoring the arms snaking around his waist—reached for a towel to dry his hands.

“Zhan-ge...”

Xiao Zhan grabbed his wrist before they could go lower. “Yibo. Behave.”

Even though he said this, he tilted his head to give the younger more space to work with when he started kissing his neck.

“You smell good...”

“And you reek of alcohol.”

“Taste good too...”

Xiao Zhan shivered at the feel of wet tongue licking up his nape. “Yibo.”

“Xiao Zhan.”

Xiao Zhan gasped when he was spun around, his boyfriend caging him against his body and the sink. “Yibo!”

“Baobao... I want you so bad...” Yibo sighed against his neck.

“Here?” the older asked in disbelief.

“Yes.”

“Yibo, no.”

“Yibo, yes.”

“Aish.” Xiao Zhan pulled his head away from his neck, giving him a stern look as he said, “We’re not doing it here.”

“But why?” the younger whined.

“This place might be a safe place for celebrities, but it doesn’t change the fact that this _is_ a club.”

“So what?” Yibo asked petulantly, “All non-celebrity here signed an indefinite NDA.”

Xiao Zhan changed tactic. “You really wanna do it here? Where anyone can walk in and hear what I sound like during sex?”

A possessive look washed over the racer’s face. “No. All sounds Zhan-ge makes are mine and mine alone.”

Xiao Zhan grinned. “Exactly.”

“But you’re so hot,” Yibo bemoaned.

Xiao Zhan pressed their foreheads together, arms wrapping lazily around his boyfriend’s neck. “Really?” he teased, “All three of me?”

Yibo nodded seriously. “Yes.”

Xiao Zhan chuckled, pressing a quick kiss on the man’s lips. “You are so drunk.”

Yibo tried to kiss him again, pouting adorably when the other dodged. “I’m not drunk! Why do you guys keep saying that!”

Xiao Zhan pulled away, wrapping his arms around the younger’s shoulder before he could protest, steering them out of the restroom. “Let’s go home.”

“So we can fuck?” Yibo asked eagerly, wrapping his own arm around the other’s waist, head leaning against his shoulder.

Xiao Zhan dropped a kiss on his temple and agreed. “Yes, baobei. So we can fuck.”


End file.
